This application requests five years of support for an Institutional National Research Service Award to support multi-disciplinary training in Psychiatric and Behavioral Genetics. We request support for two pre- doctoral students and four postdoctoral students for primary training in: (i) statistical/quantitative/behavioral/molecular genetics; (ii) psychiatric nosology; (iii) clinical or developmental psychology; (iv) biostatistics. In addition to specializing in one of these primary areas, trainees will be encouraged to study at least one other area in sufficient detail to broaden their scope for future career development, and to facilitate interdisciplinary research. Training will usually be 4-5 years in duration for predoctoral and 2-3 years for postdoctoral students, and will depend on the prior experience of the candidate. Applicants are expected from a broad array of disciplines, including medicine, psychiatry, psychology, biostatistics, neuroscience, molecular genetics and biology. Trainees are housed in the Virginia Institute for Psychiatric and Behavioral Genetics at Virginia Commonwealth University, a new facility with private offices, state-of-the-art computer technology and integrated molecular biology laboratory. Major strengths of the program include: (i) the broad expertise of the faculty in the areas of psychiatry, psychology, genetics and statistics; (ii) the highly productive research environment (faculty are currently in receipt of 22 federally funded research projects); (iii) the extensive experience of the faculty in training at this level; (iv) access to ongoing data collection and data analysis projects; (v) access to large, genetically informative datasets collected during the past 15 years; and (vi) access to a high-throughput molecular biology laboratory.